Harper & Harper
by Brit2
Summary: Harper builds an avatar that looks a little familiar. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda. I do not make any money writing my fanfic. I am just a fan who loves those guys.  
  
An answer to Eljay's challenge on the slipstream bbs. Harper builds an avatar of himself.  
  
Harper had been acting very strangely lately, he'd been very quiet which in itself was suspicious and he'd been locking himself away in machine shop 15 every spare hour that he had.  
  
Privacy mode was constantly engaged there and even the ship was curious about what he was doing. Andromeda had discussed it with her holographic form and her avatar but none of the trio had any idea what Harper was up to.  
  
Tyr's comment was short and to the point. "The boy probably picked up some dubious flexies on the last Drift, I saw him going into a very seedy looking shop there."  
  
Beka smirked. "I've never known Harper to be shy about his preferred reading material. No he is up to something and I intend to find out what it is."  
  
She managed to corner Harper in the galley when he emerged to replenish his supply of Sparky cola. She knew that he couldn't go for very long without drinking his favourite beverage and she'd lain in wait for him.  
  
He jumped guiltily when he saw her. "Hi Boss, gotta go," was all he said. Beka blocked the doorway.  
  
"Not until I get an explanation of your peculiar behaviour. What are you doing in machine shop 15?"  
  
Harper couldn't meet her eyes. "Just stuff Boss, you know engineering genius type stuff."  
  
"That is not an answer Harper." Beka was becoming annoyed with him. "I intend to find out and when I do your life will not be worth living."  
  
Harper shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Boss believe me it's nothing bad, it's good but I'm not ready to share yet. I promise that when I am ready you will be the very first to know."  
  
Beka was not fully convinced by his last statement and she was quite amused by his discomfort. Harper was up to something he shouldn't be otherwise why keep it a secret. She decided to use another line of attack and visit Trance. She would bet the Maru that Trance knew at least some of what was going on.  
  
She turned back to Harper. "OK kiddo you can go but remember Beka Valentine is nobody's fool." She laughed as Harper shot out of the galley as if the hounds of Hell were after him.  
  
Trance was in hydroponics; she was talking to one of her plants. The small shrub looked a little the worse for wear it was covered in unhealthy looking yellow splotches and Trance was reassuring it.  
  
Beka sighed, she was surrounded by weirdoes.  
  
"Trance," Beka's said the purple girls name loudly. Trance jumped. "Beka," she said evasively. "What brings you here."  
  
Beka was convinced that Trance knew what was going on. Even if Harper hadn't confided in his purple princess Trance Gemini had a habit of knowing everything that was happening on board Andromeda.  
  
Beka questioned, Trance denied. Beka left hydroponics no further forward than she had been fifteen minutes previously.  
  
A stark naked Harper was walking along the corridor in front of her. Beka blinked and rubbed her eyes but the apparition did not disappear.  
  
She shouted after it. "Harper." He didn't react or turn round. She was quite pleased that he hadn't turned round; there were some things about Harper that she really didn't want to know.  
  
She had started to follow him when she heard a noise behind her. She spun round and there was Harper behind her fully dressed and carrying a blanket. "OK Harper I'm officially confused, what is going on?" He tried to run away from her but she grabbed his arm none too gently.  
  
"Ow Boss, that hurts, ow."  
  
Harper I will hurt you, as you have never been hurt before if you don't tell me what is happening. I just saw you walk down the corridor stark naked and now seconds later you are behind me fully dressed. Explanation, now." Beka didn't need to shout Harper knew that tone of voice and he knew that he wasn't going to get away without telling her the full truth.  
  
"Help me catch him and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
They both set off down the corridor. They found the naked Harper trying to walk through a closed door. Clothed Harper wrapped the blanket round him and started to lead him back to machine shop 15. Beka followed.  
  
Once in the machine shop Harper settled his naked doppelganger in a chair and turned to Beka. "He still needs a little fine tuning Boss."  
  
Beka suddenly realised what was going on. "You built an avatar in your image Harper, that's," she searched for the right word. "That's weird." She finished lamely.  
  
"He's a present Boss."  
  
"A present, for whom?" Beka thought quickly, thank goodness she didn't have a birthday coming up.  
  
"He's a present for the Maru. The ship doesn't have an avatar so I thought I'd make it one. Just think Boss, two Harpers for the price of one. Two freakin geniuses, two Love Gods." Beka groaned, the thought was almost too much to bear. She looked at the avatar, the avatar looked at her. The likeness was uncanny, even down to the dimples.  
  
She came to a decision. "OK Harper, an avatar for the Maru it is. Just one thing. Don't say anything to the others yet. I think we can have some fun with Harper Junior." 


End file.
